Kunais and Pens
by Muntin
Summary: When the civilian school is damaged, the civilians are sent to the shinobi school. It is only for a few weeks maybe a couple of months at most. The shinobi think the civilians are innocent and mindless and the civilians think the shinobi are mere tools for the village. However, neither side is quite how they seem. Are a few weeks long enough to change or will the gap keep growing?


"Are you saying that we will be sharing a school with the civilians?" Shino asked incredulously. Naruto looked up and met his eyes, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well technically it was one of your students that destroyed their building," he said. Shino felt his cheek reddening slightly. His students, while strong and intelligent were a bit lacking on the common sense side of things. He coughed slightly.

"Besides that, we simply have no-where else to put them. The school system is a bit overloaded at the moment and no school is near enough or has the space to put the children. So you're just going to have to deal with it for the moment."

"I understand I'm just surprised. I was not expecting to come in today and have this discussion with you. Or any day if I'm honest. And now those boys will definitely get punishment." He replied. Then realising something he raised his eyebrow. "Besides wasn't one of the students that. distoyed half the school _your_ son?" This time it was Naruto's turn to feel embarrassed.

"It was hardly half the school and- We are getting off track." He said hurriedly. "The civilian students will be staying in the shinobi school building until other arrangements can be made." His tone was much more serious as he continued. "Try not to scare the civilian children too much or reveal anything sensitive. These are civilians and children at that remember. And moreover it is not just them you have to keep an eye on. Most of the children in your class have not truly met civilians before and we know how kids get when they find something interesting." Naruto chuckled slightly and raised an eyebrow. "We both know how civilians, especially children, can be but they don't." Shino nodded in agreement.

It was silent for a few moments while Shino pondered over how to introduce the two to each other. While they lived in the village, shinobi children were brought up in much harsher conditions than the civilians. They were taught how rough life could get at and the true horrors of shinobi lifestyle at a young age. Meanwhile, civilians often brought their children to fanciful stories, letting them stay children for much longer. As such there tended to be some conflict that arose from the meeting of the two sides. There was a conflict between the civilian council and the shinobi one and they were both adults. This was not going to be easy.

"Good luck Shino," Naruto said in a teasing tone, having come to the same conclusion as Shino. Shino, in turn, raised an eyebrow and gestured to Naruto's messy desk.

"And you too Naruto." He replied a tiny smirk on his face, before leaving the room. The Hokage was left alone staring at the mountains of paperwork on his desk. He groaned and slammed his head onto the desk. Why did he choose this way to live again?

Boruto ran into class. He made it just in time, sliding in next to Mitsuki as the bell rang. The classroom was filled with loud muttering as friends greeted each other. It wasn't as loud as usual, just a few murmurings, everyone was too tired to talk loudly. Though they would certainly gain that energy after the news that Shino-sensei was bringing. Shino-sensei cleared his throat and the room became silent.

"Hello, class." He said placing his hands on the desk in front of him. "You may have heard of the recent events surrounding the civilian school." A few people in the class muttered in had heard but some were kept out of the loop, either accidentally or purposefully.

Boruto, however, knew exactly what he was talking about. He sank down in his chair, even more so when Shino-sensei's gaze turned towards him. "Some students in the class," He looked meaningfully at Boruto and his friends all of whom, with the exception of Mitsuki, sank down in their chairs, "who will be seeing me at the end of the lesson, were messing around near a civilian's school. Unfortunately, as a result, the school suffered some damages. They were not too severe but they cannot go back for the time being. So, until it can be fixed, those children from the school will be staying with us."

The classroom was silent for a few seconds. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then, like a lit fuse, chaos erupted. Kids began yelling over each other questions at Shino-sensei. There were so many little voices at one point he couldn't tell one from the other.

"Alright ENOUGH!" Shino yelled, making his students stare at him in shock. He cleared his throat. "One at a time, please." Several students raised their hands. "Shikadai." He said first.

Shikadai sat up and looked piercingly at his sensei. "Why are they coming to us? Aren't there other civilian schools?"

"All of the other schools were full or too far away for the students to get too." He looked around, there were only three hands being raised now as many had the same question as Shikadai. "Class-Rep." He asked.

The shy purple haired girl stood up. "What will the other students be like?" She quickly sat down, avoiding anyone's eyes. Shino-sensei nodded.

"This is a very loaded question. They will most likely be much different from you. They have not been brought up fighting remember. Some will likely act arrogant as some see shinobi as mere tools for the village. They will be much more innocent and probably not as intelligent as you. If they go looking for a fight do not engage them. They are not shinobi and do not know how to fight without getting hurt." He looked around and saw that his class had curious expressions on their faces, many looking excited.

"It is likely their feelings will be easier to hurt. They have not gone through training like you and may be quick to anger or feel sadness so please," he inwardly groaned "try to avoid arguments if you can. There is also a lot you cannot mention to them." His whole class stared at him with wonder. They did not know what extent of information they had been taught was sensitive. It made some of them glow with pride at being so trusted.

"Civilians do not understand how to be shinobi so do not mention how to be one or how you are better. Try not to confuse them and there will be absolutely no Chakra usage in front of them." He looked around the class with a serious expression on his face. "If you mention any of this to them there will be harsh punishments. Is that understood?" His class looked at him with serious expressions he noted, with slight pride, even the badly behaved students took it seriously.

"Hai sensei." They chorused. Shino smiled slightly. "They should be here in a few minutes so try to stay quiet until then. They will be taking up any empty spaces so move to make room for them if you can."

Shino watched with pride as his class arranged themselves for the civilians. He looked at the clock and groaned slightly. This would be his last few minutes of peace.

Fujiie didn't quite believe that they were actually going to school at the shinobi school until she arrived outside of said school and saw her classmates waiting there. She felt dread rest in her heart but raced to the group anyway. If there was anything the older kids had told her it was not to be noticed.

She could tell that most of the kids felt the same way as her. They were all standing in silence, even as the rain poured around them. They were brought up not complain and now was no different. She only saw Kiome and his friends looking excited. They had probably met shinobi before. NO one else even knew what a shinobi looked like unless it was from far away.

'Rich bastards.' she thought scowling at them. They were rich to the school's standards anyway. Not like it took all that much. She was in the middle, neither rich or poor. In that, she actually had shoes. Which, with the price of them, tended to be a rarity. Heck, she had saved up for years working to buy these. Kiome and his friends flaunted their money around just because they could. Needless to say, she disliked them. She was just hoping that wasn't what the shinobi children were like else she may end up hating them.

They were left waiting for a few minutes in the rain until the last of the stragglers arrived before the teacher spoke up.

"Students." She said coldly as a greeting. She probably didn't care about the children. Well, why would you? Where she worked she couldn't get close to the children she was teaching. So she was just cold to them. Fujiie respected her though. She didn't show favouritism. Not unless she was being paid to give a student better grades like Kiome's dad did for him. Fujiie didn't care though. If she was the teacher she would accept that money and give the kid a better grade no questions asked.

"Chabashira-sensei." They responded respectfully, something she had beaten into her class.

"As you can tell we are at the shinobi school." She looked around sternly. "Don't be fools. Respect them, they are far worthier than you. Do not start a fight with them it won't end well. Unless given permission by the student calls them shinobi-san. The teacher is called Shino. I expect respect towards him and all his students. If any of you fail this you are to be expelled. Is this understood?" Fujiie nodded quickly. This was the only school she could go to and it the same for many others. She had to be on her best behaviour.

"Just remember you mean nothing. You are simply little pawns in a big chess game and that is where you belong. Remember that and you'll be okay." the teacher finished, leading her students inside. She quickly ushered them into the classroom, not letting them look around the big school.

Once inside Fujiie could almost feel the gazes on them. She looked around and saw many different sets of wide eyes. They were looking at the civilians in shock, though Fujiie didn't understand why. As she looked around she realised she actually recognized lots of them, having seen them on high podiums while she was in the crowds. One of which she recognized to be the Hokage's son. Oh, she was so screwed.

Shikadai eyed the civilian students with barely concealed shock. Anything he expected a civilian to look like that was not it. All of them were wet and shaking and many didn't even have shoes on. Most of them actually looked quite dirty. There were a couple that looked vaguely like what Shino-sensei had described but most just looked... He didn't even really know. They just looked so thin and underfed and...

He could see that even Shino-sensei looked a little surprised at the state of the civilians but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he simply introduced himself and told the students to sit down. The civilians carefully crept up the stairs respectfully asking the shinobi-to-be if they could sit next to them. Shikadai was so focused he didn't notice a girl standing next to him until she cleared her throat. He looked up quickly when she did. it was slightly out of shock but mostly out of curiosity. What would these kids be like?

She was leaning on the desk next to him, holding a raggedy bag uncertainly. She had no shoes on her feet and her clothes were thin as she seemed to be shivering slightly. Her lilac hair was still dripping as she asked him if she could sit down.

"Shinobi-san, would you mind if I sat here?" she asked respectfully. He looked at her in shock for calling him "shinobi-san" but nodded nonetheless. She sat down quickly, still shivering. "That y-you shinobi-san," she whispered seeming surprised. He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Please, call me Shikadai." He said. She looked at him her pupils going wide before flinching and looking back down.

"Thank you Shikadai-san. Please call me Ima," she responded quietly. She stayed staring at the table and he looked at her in confusion. Why wouldn't she just meet his eyes? But Shikadai had no time to think as a loud bang of the desk at the front jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked forward to seeing young thin women with raven hair looking at the class coldly.

' _Of course, that's the teacher."_ He thought dryly. Nothing else so far had been like Shino-sensei said so why would this?

"My name is Sae Chibashira and you may call me Chibashira-sensei." her cold eyes travelled across the room and when her eyes met his he couldn't help but shiver in his seat. "I will tolerate no disrespect in my class." she sneered, "I am not going to be nice to you because the world isn't nice. You eat in my class then you stay inside at lunch with no food. You sleep then guess who's not going to lunch this month." she chuckled mirthlessly, "You disrespect me then you will be allowed in no civilian shops for a week, or a month if I feel like it." She raised her hand to stop complaints. "And you may think I can't do that but I can easily and have done it to my students in the past." her smile was malicious and cold, "And if my students are rude don't hesitate to tell me, they know the repercussions." Shikadai shot a glance at the girl next to him to see if she had reacted but she had hardly flinched.

"Now you." She pointed to a kid with brown hair, "Hand out the books we're doing maths today." she turned to Shino-sensei. "Unless you have a problem with that?" Her voice was low and dangerous and he could see that even Shino-sensei was slightly scared of her.

He gulped slightly and shook his head. "Not at all. I will be at the back so d-don't hesitate to ask is you n-need help." He then escaped to the back of the room.

As Shikadai looked around the room he felt that only one word truly fit the situation.

Troublesome.

Finally, it was the break. Ima stretched her sore muscles and then packed up her things and headed outside. The rain had broken up into a patchy field of clouds but it was still chilly. She brought up her paper-thin scarf and wrapped it around her.

Even though it had been a normal, underwhelming lesson she was still excited to see around. As soon as she had stepped foot in this classroom she could tell it was much better up kept than the other school. Outside she could see that as well. The trees were green and not dying and there were actual grass and equipment to play on. However, when she looked around she noticed nobody was playing with them and she didn't want to look odd so she just stood awkwardly looking for something to do.

She was there for a few minutes looking around when she noticed a certain someone come up to her and she could've groaned. It was Kiome. Along with a couple of friends, he walked over to her with a sneering smile on his face. He walked with a swagger in his steps like he owned the school. He didn't stop until he was right in front of her.

"Hello, Ima-chan." He said with a rabid grin on his face. She flinched away from him, taking a step away but he took another one forward not letting her escape. "Aww, are u scared Imy-chan. It's okay I won't bite." He smiled showing all his teeth and his friends all laughed. "Come and sit with me pretty one." He said it like a demand to a dog. She nearly curled up in embarrassment.

' _I'd rather crawl into a hole and die.'_ she thought but she instead opted to say "That's okay Kiome-san." in her smallest voice. Like every day though, he was persistent.

"Come on Ima-hime. You say no every day. I'm not that bad am I?" He fake pouted and all his friends howled with laughter. "Oh well. I guess I'll go then." He turned around halfway and then, without her seeing, kicked her thin leg. This made it buckle, sending her tumbling into the dirt.

All of her clothes were ruined but she was so tired and cold, not even tears came to her eyes. She just sat on the dirt looking at the floor.

"Yes, stay in the dirt where you belong." His voice was cruel and there was no smile on his lips any longer. She just stayed on the dirt and waited for the inevitable kick to her side that he usually did to make himself feel better. But it never came.

After a few seconds of lying in the dirt, she looked up to see someone standing over her. He was holding one of Kiome's cronies legs. It was a tight grip that obviously hurt the guy as his face was scrunched up. The thing that really caught her attention was the mop of blond hair on his head. It made her freeze in shock.

' _The Hokage's son…'_ she thought looking up at him. He wasn't looking at her though. His full attention was on Kiome and his gang. They were shaking slightly and she didn't blame them- she would be shaking too.

"How dare you." His voice was low but she just about caught it. It promised pain and she flinched away slightly but still didn't bother getting up.

"How dare you!" he roared. The gang still stayed silent. Probably due to fear but that seemed to anger the boy even more. "Why would you hurt someone who can't defend herself? Why would you do that? She hasn't done anything to you? It's not right! I may be a ninja but even I have more honour than any of you! I thought that you may have some dignity but apparently not" By this point the playground had become silent. Everyone was watching the drama as if it was some kind of show.

"You make me sick," he said coldly. It was chilling to hear the boy talk like that. She was sure that he would attack them but instead, he just turned towards her. "Are you ok?" he asked kindly. She glanced up quickly into his blue eyes and then looked back at the floor.

"Yeah..." she sighed quietly. Slowly she pulled herself to her feet. Honestly, this was nothing. She had been hurt worse when trying to shop at the black market. That was dangerous. This was...nothing. So she stood to her feet trying to steady herself. She stumbled slightly but gained her balance.

"Of course she's alright they always are!" Kiome was the first to gain his voice back. Next, to her, she could feel the boy (Boruto?) tremble in anger. Before he could act however she brought up a hand and held it out in front of him, careful not to touch him.

"I'm alright. He's right. I always am." she could feel the boys confused gaze on her back but didn't turn around. She instead walked forward until she was in front of Kiome and bowed her head even more. "I'm sorry Kiome-san. I did not mean to cause you harm." her voice was soft but by the way, shocked gasps travelled through the crowd they obviously heard her. It was clear Kiome did too as a vindictive grin spread across his lips and he patted her on the head.

"Oh, Ima-chan. I know a little peasant like you can't help but cause trouble but it is fine. I will forgive you this time. Now break is nearly over, you will sit with us at lunch." she nodded not daring to make a sound as her lips trembled and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Thank you Kiome-san," she whispered in a broken voice. Just on time, the bell rang and she hurried inside leaving a shocked audience behind her.

Boruto was furious. Possible more than he'd ever been before and maybe more confused than ever. He didn't know what to think of it. She had obviously not wanted to sit with him but she had. He had insulted her but she still went to him and _apologized?!_ Boruto looked over at Shikadai only to see the same emotions he had mirrored on his friend's face so he shook his head and wandered inside.

He nearly groaned when he thought of the teacher. She was horrible and made up the worst punishments. However, when he looked over at the desk he nearly died of relief when he saw that Shino-sensei was going to be the teacher of this lesson. He went to his seat and sat down. Shino-sensei began to talk but Boruto ignored him and thought about the girl. Why had she done that? Why? He was distracted, however, by an annoying flicker at the edge of his gaze. He turned around to see what it was but it was only that civilian girl that had sat next to him. Fujiie or something.

It took him too long to realize something. ' _Civilian...Girls.'_ With that, a figurative light bulb appeared above his head. That's right she might know what was going on in the other girl's head.

"Hey," he whispered. She ignored him, continuing to write. "Hey!" he whispered again. But she just ignored him again. "Hey!" He whispered, this time poking her on the shoulder. Only then did she turn, annoyance clear on her face.

"What!" she spat. He was slightly taken aback at her anger. This was a pointless lesson. He didn't even understand what she was writing.

"Do you know why that girl at break went off with that guy?" he whispered hurriedly, realizing that Shino-sensei was still talking.

"What do I look like, the peasant keeper?!" she hissed back at him, still writing as she did so. He was annoyed by that didn't she realize that this was more important than whatever Shino-sensei was talking about? He brought up a hand and put it over her pen so she couldn't use it.

"This is more important than whatever you're writing! Why did she do that?" he whispered annoyed. She was glaring at him now.

"I don't know. Now give me back my pen!" she growled. At this point, Boruto was annoyed and held the pen down. This would've continued for a few minutes if not for the fact the two had garnered the attention of Shino-sensei and a giant hand came slamming down onto the desk.

"Oh, is this more important than learning? You need to pay attention when I'm talking or you're never going to learn anything." He seemed annoyed at this point and Boruto shrank in his chair. The girl just looked Shino-sensei in the eye.

"With all due respect Shino-sensei, I was listening." her voice was quiet but powerful sounding and she looked the sensei in the eye.

He looked taken back for a few seconds before responding. "If you were listening what was I talking about?" she looked at him for a few seconds before sighing. Boruto looked at the girl with pity. By lying like this she was just going to get into more trouble. But to both of their surprise, she spoke up.

"You were talking about the shop system in Konoha and why it was arranged as so. Why the food shops are so spread out but the other shops are organized into sections. Specifically you were talking about the link of how shinobi would need refreshments and food during the second war and couldn't afford to all go to one section and so the food shops were spread out and since then it has become bad luck to put 4 or more food shops close together." the girl spoke like a robot and Boruto stared at her in shock. She just memorised all of that even while talking to him. Even Shino-sensei looked slightly surprised.

"It is good you were paying attention but next time do not talk in my lesson." The girl nodded and when Shino-sensei began talking to the class again she kept writing.

Boruto, meanwhile, looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. The whole class was certainly not how he expected. This was going to be a weird few weeks.

When Fujiie got out to lunch she was so relieved. It was bad enough that she had to sit next to that annoying brat but he had been trying to get her attention the whole lesson. It had got to the point where she felt like slamming his head onto the desk. Really anything if it made him shut up.

When she was up and outside she began to feel better. She was finally away from the boy that wouldn't shut up. And something about how the trees swayed in the wind made her feel so serene. She took a deep breath in and out. The air smells like flowers and food. It was an odd difference but strangely nice. All to be broken up when a familiar face bounded over.

Before the annoying yellow could even open his mouth she beat him to it. "What?" she growled abruptly. She just wanted one moment of peace away from the forever talking machine. He grinned at her and grabbed her arm.

"Come on and have lunch with me and my friends!" before she even had the chance to respond the hyperactive monster and dragged her over to his friends. And now she couldn't exactly say no. At least she wasn't the only civilian. There were a couple of others that she vaguely recognized.

"Well come on sit down!" glaring at the yellow yeller the whole time, she lowered herself to the floor and sat. And great, now everybody was looking at her. Just what she wanted.

She waved awkwardly around. "Hi," she said pulling her backpack off her back and pulling her lunch out. It was nothing special, just a sandwich but she hadn't eaten all day and she was starving. She took it out and began eating. That was what it was for a few seconds just silent. It was almost peaceful but then the hyperactivity train just had to ruin it...again.

"What's everyone's names?" he asked. She looked up and saw that they were looking at her. She gulped down her mouthful and then spoke.

"My name is Tsui Fujiie." she looked around the circle and the others introduced themselves. The green-eyed black haired one was called Shikadai. The black haired one wearing… (Kami what is that?!) was named Metal Lee or just Metal. Blondie was called Inojin. Scary doll looking one was Mitsuki. There were two girls called Sarada and Chou Chou respectively. The two civilians were boys names Enki and Kaneshiro. And finally loud n' bratty was called Boruto.

"So… What's being a shinobi like?" Fujiie asked awkwardly. They exchanged glances that seemed to mean something to them with emotions she couldn't quite pinpoint. When they looked back at her their expressions were guarded.

"It's good I suppose. We're learning a lot of stuff. So I suppose that's good…" it was Sarada who answered, being very vague as she did so.

"What's it like being a civilian?" blondie (Inojin?) asked. It seemed like they were rushing to change the subject but there was also a legitimate curiosity in their eyes. This time it was the civilians turn to exchange glances. 'What would we tell them? What COULD we tell them?'

"It's good," Enki answered carefully. "We also learn things that will be useful in furthering our education. I suppose though it is not as cool as you learn we still learn interesting stuff."

"Our teacher can also be nice sometimes." Kaneshiro piped up. "She's only strict because she wants the best for us in our education. We would learn nothing by talking freely across the classroom. It would be pandemonium!" At this Fujiie noticed the shinobi children looked sort of sheepish.

"Shino-sensei doesn't seem as strict though," she said, trying to move the conversation away from them.

"Yeah Shino-sensei likes to act tough and he seems scary but really he can be quite nice and he's really cool. Did you know he fought in the last war?!" Boruto said, eyes shining slightly. Fujiie tried not to flinch at the mention of the war. Her mother had still not quite recovered from it. Neither had her house, with scorch marks down the edges but there wasn't much she could do and the shinobi didn't know so she voided to mention it.

"...And that's how we accidentally burnt my new pair of shoes." Fujiie tried not to flinch at the familiar voice. She only knew one person that would brag about how much money they had. She could see a similar reaction on both Enki and Kaneshiro's faces. How she hated him. And she was sure they did too. But there was nothing they could do about it. Well not without their parents' jobs being taken away. That was for certain.

Suddenly she felt the wind knocked out of her body as a foot collided with it. She kept staring at the ground and didn't look up. She knew exactly who it was.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't see you there," he said in a fake voice that made her cringe but all of his friends laugh.

"It's okay." she spat out between grit teeth. Her hands were shaking at how much she wanted to punch him but she kept them down by her sides and kept her gaze down.

"Oh, it appears I have some dirt on my shoe. Let me just take that off." The next this she felt was a glob of dirt hit the side of her dress. The dress she was wearing. That was really expensive. That dress. But still, she didn't react. No point really.

She kept looking down but she could feel the horrified glances of the shinobi children on her back. The civilian children just looked at her sympathetically.

Without a second glance, Kiome and his cronies moved on. Well except one. She looked up and she could see Ima looking at her. She glared at the girl but Ima just kept staring. She could see pity in the girl's eyes but she didn't need _her_ sympathy

She turned her head sharply and began wiping the dirt off. It came off in a big lump that splattered on the floor. There was, however, still a big stain on her dress just below her ribs. She stared at it apathetically and then sighed. That was never coming out.

Out of the corner of her vision, she saw a pale hand come towards her and before she thought she grabbed it and held it out away from her. The arm belonged to Ima who's face was twisted in pain. Subconsciously Fujiie realised how tight she was holding the girl's wrist. Consciously she gripped it tighter.

"Don't touch me." she hissed.

Shikadai stared in horror as Ima's face twisted in pain and tears ran out of her eyes. She didn't yell out but the tears were enough evidence that it was painful.

He flicked his eyes towards the other girl, Fujiie. She was just talking to them a second ago and then she was kicked by that boy and now she was attacking Ima! Why? His mind was trying to link it together but he was reaching no conclusions.

He exchanged glances with the other shinobi children and they looked just as horrified as he felt. They also looked confused and they silently agreed they would intervene if needed.

"Who said you could touch me?" Fuji's voice was low and scary, just like the teacher's from before. "I don't want your dirty little-cursed hands touching me."

Shikadai recoiled in shock. Why would she say such horrible things to her classmate? It made no sense. He spared a quick glance at the two other civilians but to his surprise, they were glaring at Ima. Such hatred lit their eyes. It was crazy. It made no sense. To him, Ima had seemed like a genuinely nice girl.

"I'm sorry I-i just-" Ima let out a small squeak of pain. It sounded so tortured it actually hurt to listen to. He had to intervene. He couldn't let it continue. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one that thought that. Before he had time to blink Metal, Boruto and himself were restraining Fujiie. Not enough to hurt her, just to keep her away from the other girl.

"Are you okay?" Boruto asked gently. The girl looked at them tears dripping down her face. She was rubbing the spot on her wrist that Fujiie had twisted. She seemed surprised. Surprised that they cared?

"Yeah I-I'm fine." she lied. "I-I'm just going to g-go." Turning her head out of their gaze she ran. Shikadai felt so bad for her and wanted to run after her but he was too shocked by the turn of events to even think logically.

"Good. Run and go cry those crocodile tears!" Enki sneered after her. Shikadai whipped his head towards him and saw a small smile on his face.

They released Fujiie and Enki and Kaneshiro came over to her. They grabbed her arm and pulled it up like they were looking for something.

"The witch didn't touch you did she?" Kaneshiro asked quietly but seriously.

"No, I was careful." The girl responded looking over her shoulder at the girl's retreating figure. "I didn't touch the monster's skin."

It was silent for a few minutes as everyone stared at the retreating figure, the shinobi in horror; civilians in the victory.

"Why would you do that to your own classmate?" It was Mitsuki's quiet voice that broke the silence. He was the only one with no emotion, seeming genuinely curious.

"She's not a classmate of ours," Enki said coldly. As if scripted the bell rang. The group travelled inside with only one question in Shikadai's mind.

' _Why?'_

Ima stayed silent throughout the whole last lesson. She could feel the boy next to her looking at her in concern but she just concentrated, well tried to concentrate, on the teacher in the front of the class. It was a hard task and she was so happy when the bell rang for the end of the day. She gathered her stuff and almost ran out of the room.

She quickly made her way away from the building and into the side streets. As she walked home she wanted to kick herself. Why had she thought that she could touch that girl? Just because she was in a new building doesn't mean they would forget the girl she-

A drop of cold landed on her nose and Ima shivered. She began to run home. She couldn't get caught in the frigid winter rain. She'd get killed!

She rushed home through the progressively dirtier streets. Until she found the one that belonged to her home. Well "home" more like. It was simply a flat room above a nightclub. It meant she didn't get much sleep at night but at least it was warm.

Opening the back door she went up the steps into her flat. It was dark and she could faintly hear the buzzing of the TV. She quietly removed her shoes and went inside. She went into the "living room" and saw her Kaa-san asleep on the sofa. She quietly walked past her mother but she must've made a noise as her mother cracked open her eyes.

"Ima-chan…" she whispered. Ima ran over to her and sat by her side.

"Yes, kaa-san." She asked, gripping her mother's cold hands.

"Did you have a good day at school sweetie?" she asked in a soft voice, breaking as coughs wracked through her body.

Ima thought. Had she a good day at school? She never had a good day. She had no friends as they had all left her. The only one who wanted her to be around wanted her for her looks and she despised him.

The class still hated her after a year and moving to a new building and her wrist still hurt from where Fujiie had gripped it so tightly. She was convinced now that the shinobi children hated her now.

She had not had a good day at school. She never had a good day at school. Most days spent without food or companionship. Without love or memories. It was just one grey day blending into another until there was nothing left of her life than a grey blur of helplessness and hatred.

She looked into her mother's wide hopeful eyes and squeezed her hands.

"Yes," she answered.

 **[A/N]**

 **Did you like the story? Should I continue it or not? Any mistakes? Please review.**

 **To be honest this came to me in a flash of inspiration and I was writing for hours. My hands are cramped but this is the most I have ever written in one day. :3**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
